


Outside View

by 100percentfluffster



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentfluffster/pseuds/100percentfluffster
Summary: It’s not common, but she believes in love found between more than two people, and looking at the three of them, it seems so right. Natural. Amy bites her lip, and forces her gaze away from them and back to the movie.





	Outside View

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the broken wing job. Amy is the waitress that helps Parker stop the thieves in the brew pub. Set after the job, where they're all watching the zombie movie.

Amy watches as Hardison, and the three other characters she sees around the pub all the time, walk in. She’s not surprised when Hardison immediately moves to place a kiss on the top of Parker’s head. She’s not surprised when Hardison sits down to watch the movie and pulls Parker into his lap. She’s not surprised when the scary looking man, named Eliot, sits next to them. 

But she can’t keep her eyes off the three of them. There’s a certain gravity around them. A balance with all three that she can feel, but that’s not present with just two. Hardison gets a call in the middle of the movie, and stands with a brief apology to Parker, who moves over to sit on the couch cushion. Hardison walks away, his phone already up to his ear. 

Amy watches in confusion as Parker sidles up next to Eliot, and he throws an arm around her, nestling her into his side. She watches as Eliot whispers something in Parker’s ear and tenderly watches the mirth dance across her delicate features. She watches Eliot place a soft kiss on the side of Parker’s jaw. 

Amy knows she shouldn’t be watching, shouldn’t judge the woman who saved her life earlier, but the more she looks at them, the more obvious the connection between them is. Parker leans her head back on Eliot’s shoulder and places her own kiss along the scruff on his jaw. Eliot smiles, and it’s so different from how he looked when he walked in .  Just as intense, but with a softness to the edge. 

Parker closes her eyes and presses herself impossibly closer to the burly man, but Amy’s eyes widen when Hardison walks back through the door. Hardison sees the two of them, and there’s no change to his expression, he just walks purposefully towards the two blissfully unaware couple. Because that’s what Amy is sure they are, the way Parker and Eliot act, there’s no other option. 

Amy holds her breath when Hardison comes into view of the two on the couch, but instead of a yelling match or an accusatory glare, Hardison’s face breaks out into a soft smile. He squeezes himself in next to Parker, so the woman is thoroughly smashed between the two men, and he places a soft hand on her thigh. She relaxes into the soft warm position, and Hardison closes his eyes as Eliot raises the arm that’s around Parker, to brush a hand across Hardison’s cheek. Hardison hums and sends a warm grateful glance at Eliot, who allows his own smile to grace the dark man. 

Amy looks at Parker, who has laced a hand with Hardison’s, but not moved from her intimate position with Eliot. Amy watches and finally understands. 

It’s not common, but she believes in love found between more than two people, and looking at the three of them, it seems so right. Natural. Amy bites her lip, and forces her gaze away from them and back to the movie. But her thoughts are far away from the zombies and carnage. She thinks of the rawness of all their smiles and she feels a strong stab of longing, wishing she had something so authentic herself. 

She risks one more glance over, and finds Parker asleep and snoring softly, while Hardison and Eliot speak softly over her with grins of amusement. 

Amy feels the loony grin spreading across her face as she looks back at the tv and pops some more popcorn in her mouth, but she does nothing to hide it. No one’s paying her any attention anyhow. She’s glad that Parker has two such wonderful men to love her. The woman deserves it. Though Amy now knows better than to think that they’re all just brewpub owners. But she’s content in knowing they’re happy together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also have a Supernatural series going, if you want to check it out.


End file.
